


Ag Ceartaigh

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, In-Laws, Irish Language, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Same-Sex Marriage, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Éiríonn le Regina agus Snow leis an smaoineamh a bheith i mbun dlíthe.





	Ag Ceartaigh

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Adjusting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495703) by [fictorium (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fictorium). 

“Díreach ionas go bhfuilimid soiléir,” a deir Snow as cúinne a béil. “Is fuath liom tú fós.”

“Ha!” Scigireacht Regina, ag miongháire agus ag gaothraíl leis na sluaite as a láthair i lár an tsraith. Labhraíonn sí a focail trí fhiacla dúnta. “Ceapann tú gur maith liom go tobann tú?”

Cuireann Emma ar fud Regina, álainn i bán agus i gcodarsnacht breá leis an gúna dubh atá á chaitheamh ag Regina. “Céard atá tú dhá chogar faoi?”

“Tabhair aird ar an slua, Emma,” badhbh Snow, ag tabhairt a tonn ríoga féin. “Is cuid thábhachtach é seo d'aon bainise Ríoga.”

Déanann Emma mar a dúirt sí, agus molann an slua é nuair a bhíonn sí ag gáire agus ag luí síos orthu go léir. Tá Henry ag dul thar an mbalcóin, ag glaoch ar aghaidheanna coitianta sa slua. Níl sé ríghnách, ach conas is féidir leo a bheith ag súil go mbeidh an buachaill níos fearr?

Nuair a bhíonn an chuma phoiblí ar deireadh, téann siad go léir ar ais taobh istigh don fhéile. Tá Emma ag iarraidh rud éigin a chloisteáil le Henry, agus tugann Sneachta deis di Regina a tharraingt ar thaobh amháin (rud a chuireann bac ar iarracht Regina tiarpa Emma a ghreamú sa phróiseas).

“Má ghortaíonn tú mo iníon—” Tosaíonn Snow.

“Níl aon rún agam,” gearrann Regina í. “Go deimhin, má tá duine ar bith le bheith gortaithe anseo, is mise. Cé gur dócha an uair seo is lú an seans go bhfaighidh tú bás mo shaoil.”

“Ouch,” a deir Snow, ag mothú ciontach agus feargach ar fad ag an am céanna. “Ach is dócha go bhfeicim do phointe. É sin ráite, má bhriseann tú do chuid geallúintí a rinneadh inniu, ní bheidh aon áit sa Ríocht seo ná in aon cheann eile is féidir leat a cheilt. ”

“Tuigtear,” a deir Regina, ag streill. “Bhí tú i gcónaí cailín le ceann te, Snow White.”

“Níos fearr ná soith fuar-chroí, ceart?” Aisfhreagra Snow, roimh dul ar aghaidh chun dul isteach a fear céile.

Ó, féachann Regina léi féin. Beidh sé seo i bhfad níos mó spraoi agus an iarracht dheireanach a rinne sí ar an bpósadh.


End file.
